


Iron fist in rose steel gloves

by Carnival_Ivy



Category: Yes Minister, Yes Prime Minister
Genre: Civil Servants are almost women AU, F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:54:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22505134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carnival_Ivy/pseuds/Carnival_Ivy
Summary: Arnold Robinson & Herbert Attwell我爱你，如同爱我自己的灵魂。
Relationships: Arnold Robinson/Herbert Attwell
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> （题目出自《内阁办公厅》里关于Sir John Hunt的评价：“铁腕手套中的铁拳”，考虑到本故事背景设定为绝大多数文官都由女性担任，所以我把手套改成了粉红色的）

一.

在首任内阁秘书的葬礼上，以文官标准算得上年轻的继任者不合时宜地想起来Arnalda Robinson消失的那天。

那是不太寻常的一天——以中学生的角度来看。一场秋雨刚过，Arnalda小心翼翼地绕过地上的水坑，倒不是她有多么爱惜自己的皮鞋，只是这双昂贵的鞋质量其实堪忧，并不足以在潮湿的情况下继续为她的足部保暖。

作为暂时借读于这所乡村高中的贵族女孩，Arnalda本不必参加学校的活动。但她不想显得过分另类，因此还是提前来到了这里最大的礼堂。今天有一所所谓的大学将它租下来作为模拟国际联盟的会场，他们高中有几个男孩作为代表参加，其中就有校足球队长。几乎全校所有的女生都会来这里给他加油，她们都穿上了漂亮的长裙，结果Arnalda的一袭黑衣反倒显得格外突出了。

“Arno！”学校的校花见她来了，开心地跑过来：“你看我今天穿的怎么样？会不会有点太过朴素？”

Arnalda上下打量她的装扮，女孩金发碧眼，墨绿的荷叶边长裙和简单的祖母绿项链同她的眼睛颜色很相称。于是她微笑着回答：“当其他人都打扮花哨的时候，一位朴素的淑女自然就夺人眼球了。更何况你气质很好，这样简单的打扮有种文艺复兴时期的古典美。”

“谢谢你，Arno，我现在信心十足。”女孩笑了笑，“但你……这样也未免太过古典了吧，毕竟他可是很喜欢你的。”

她口中的“他”就是足球队长，Arnalda对这个肌肉发达头脑简单的家伙没什么好感，但她知道对如何应付这种怀春少女。于是她搬出来自己来乡下就一直使用的借口：“如果我的表哥还在，他一定也会参加这种会议的，他的理想就是成为一名议员。”说到动情处，Arnalda甚至还掉了一滴眼泪。

甩脱总把自己当潜在情敌提防的女孩之后，Arnalda终于有时间和空闲在其他地方转转。对于乡下学生，获得奖学金并能够在中学毕业之后继续深造算得上一个上佳的选择，因此还是有些人认真准备了政治论文，期盼能在教授们面前一鸣惊人。

这帮书呆子跟被女孩层层环绕的运动明星不同，平时跟女孩说话都难免紧张过度磕磕绊绊，难得有个愿意听他们谈谈学术理论的女孩，又容貌姣好，一时间竟然不知道说什么好。Arnalda秀气的手指似乎不经意地翻动着他们的论文，脸上带着似笑非笑的神情，一双灰绿色的大眼睛从眼镜框上面似乎含情脉脉地一瞥，大部分男孩的脑子就打了结。

同绝大多数女孩一样，Arnalda乐于享受别人拜倒在自己石榴裙下的过程，唯一的不同就是她甚至更恶劣一些：她装出一幅崇拜和认真聆听的模样，却用几个问题把书呆子们逼的哑口无言。这样的恶劣行径终于招来了替天行道的骑士，一个穿着过大的，保险推销员经常穿的浅灰色西装的男孩（也许这是他爸爸唯一的一套好衣服）走了过来，彬彬有礼地朝她一鞠躬：“小姐，如果你对政治有兴趣的话，我们不妨聊聊英国海军的事。”

男孩的论文跟那些只是把学界观点重复几遍的书呆子们颇有些区别，题目是《论皇家海军的潜在对手及其实力之比》，出乎Arnalda意料，他认为海军最大的对手是日本海军，而不是她一直认为的德国。但摒弃偏见认真思考，他说的很有道理：日本和英国一样都是岛国，势必更看重海军的发展；而德国，因其地理位置，则更加注重陆军，尤其是坦克的发展。

“没有什么问题吗，小姐？”她近乎如痴如醉地读完，终于抬起头来时，才发现男孩正笑吟吟地看着她：“我已经叫了你三遍了。”

“恕我直言，先生。您的作品非常优秀，然而其中的观点是否太过新颖和有魄力？”她略一沉吟，建议道：“综合考虑目前社会盛行观点，分析学界偏好方向，以及您文中展现出的翔实数据，如果着重突出德国的军事实力极其可能战略，或许对于录取会更有帮助。”

男孩笑着摇摇头：“可是这篇文章才是我真正想说的。”

“即使被所有人不理解，甚至错过录取良机？”

“即使被所有人不理解，甚至错过录取良机。”他平静地回复她：“我以后想成为一个首相，而不是学术傀儡。”

她凝视着他，男孩的眼睛真挚而炽热。Arnalda的心脏跳得飞快，她抽出随身携带的钢笔，拉过男生的手在上面匆匆写下一行字：“我是Arnalda Robinson，别让任何人发现，来找我。”

大约一个半小时后，Herbert——那个男孩跟她交换了名字——如约来到了图书馆的阁楼。这是一间古朴却整洁的小屋子，阳光透过半圆形的乌木天窗洒进来，将空气染成薄荷查特酒清凉的绿色。那些无人问津的大部头和几座伟人的胸像都放在这里，石灰质地的亚历山大大帝等等历史人物注视着他们。

“在这儿没有懂拉丁语的人，这倒是件好事。”Herbert进来的时候Arnalda正坐在地上看书，黑色的裙摆散开，泛黄的书页在指间发出“沙沙”的响声。他在她身边坐下，凑过来看：“说实话这页上写的东西对我来说是天书。”

他特有的那种清爽如水却富有侵略性的气息逼近了她，距离那么近，他的鼻尖一定已经埋进了她脑后松松盘起的发髻里。Arnalda能感受到他呼出的热气，它落在自己的脖颈上，带来一阵阵战栗。她微微倾身后倚，一只手玩着Herbert的领带，另一只手压在男孩的某个重要部位，满意地感到那里为她变得滚烫且斗志昂扬，但她没忘记她的免责声明：“先说好，我的经验全部来自于你所谓天书上的记载，所以你要是弄疼我，我就咬你。”

“好吧，”Herbert耸耸肩，“我的经验基本来自于自行车棚后面的学术探讨。”

她咯咯地笑了起来，冷不防被男孩偷袭。男孩一边与她唇齿交缠，追逐着她灵巧的三寸不烂之舌，一边向下，向更深处探索着她的身体。Arnalda修长的两条腿从层层布料里挣脱出来，未经人事的少女与她展露出来表象不同，湿润、火热又柔软。她反守为攻掠夺着他的氧气，在Herbert脸色通红喘不上气来的时候放过他，还故意牵扯出一丝银线，看向他的眼神含情脉脉又晦暗不明。

“Veni vidi vici。”她在他的耳边吐气如兰。

Herbert并不是一句拉丁语都不懂的，他知道她在说什么。男孩如同觉醒的幼狮一样低吼一声，径直把小巧的窈窕淑女抱了起来，凭借着重力的作用进入更深。疼痛让女孩失去掌握一切的从容不迫，开始慌乱地抓紧男孩，双腿也紧紧缠上去，宛如行将溺毙之人抓紧救命的浮木。她的头发散了，大眼睛里水光潋滟，透过镜片迷蒙地望着面前的男孩。

这是他第一次进入一个女孩体内，Herbert想，幸好她没哭，否则他真不知道要如何是好了。他伸手想要去摘她的眼镜，被她阻止了。女孩嘴唇发白，指甲深深嵌入他的肩膀，Herbert也疼得倒吸凉气，只能把她往怀里搂得更紧，手攥住了她的褐灰色长发。

终于少年少女度过了最初的失措，两人的配合逐渐默契，他们在安静中迎来极乐的顶峰，合二为一的快感淹没了一切。不知过去了多久，视觉和听觉才渐渐恢复，Arnalda趴在他的怀里轻轻喘息着，任由Herbert以指为梳，抚弄着她的头发。

“我觉得你不甘心。”他轻轻啄着她的耳垂。

Arnalda低下头来，默然不语。刚刚翻涌的热情迅速地冷却了，她从男孩的怀抱里挣脱，拿出手帕自己清理起来。

Herbert没有得到回应，但却没有沮丧：“你知道这里曾经是谁的选区吗？”

她摇了摇头，作为女孩，Arnalda对政治并不，也没办法上心。妇女获得选举权才是十几年前的事，而这也仅限三十岁以上，为人妻为人母的女人——现在不同于战时了，经济蒸蒸日上，大部分女性都回归了家庭，生儿育女，操持家务，谁会专门抽出时间行驶这项权利呢？

但男孩说的没错，她真的不甘心，她知道自己不甘心什么，她甚至嫉恨面前的人，他能落落大方地对别人说他想做首相，但她自己心里清楚这对她来说是痴人说梦。

“这里曾经是Maurice Hankye的选区。”他整理了一下自己的衣服：“我说真的，Arnalda，你考虑过从军吗，就像她一样？什么都是虚的，但军功是实实在在的，士兵的拥戴也是实实在在的。”

Arnalda的眼睛骤然间被点亮了，她没想到这条路，但这确实是可行的。上次战争结束的时候，她还没有出生。在战后的繁华时代，她又太小。而今，虚假的和平之下暗流涌动，她能隐隐感到属于她的机遇要来了。

男孩凑过来吻她：“你改个名字吧，同源的Arnold。”他在凌乱的气息间断断续续地对她说：“你不是那些金丝雀，你是一只鹰，笼子是关不住鹰的。”

她再一次被他压倒在地，经历了第一次，女孩从青涩变得诱惑而柔软。她被再一次进入、贯穿，男孩在每一次进攻的间隙与她十指相扣，而她在间隙扬起头，看到窗外的天空又高又远，蓝到透明。


	2. Chapter 2

二.

男孩灵巧地攀上围墙翻过来，蹑手蹑脚地俯身利用修剪整齐的灌木丛作掩护一路前行。他知道庄园的狗今天了饱食一顿富含安眠药的大餐正酣然入睡，也知道他的莴苣公主已经打开了窗户放下了发辫。他从马厩的后面绕行，顺着水管一路爬上三楼，掀起轻盈的白色纱帘，从阳台走进了卧室，Arnold已经在等着他了。

Herbert到底没因为坚持自我错过机会，他从善如流地临时修改了论文。伦敦政治经济学院没有悠久而荣耀的历史，却也少了学术上的禁锢。有几个招生委员会的教授觉得他的论文不错，演讲的风采也很好，颇有领袖气质。于是半个月后，他们给他寄来了一封附带全额奖学金的录取通知书，校长亲自向全校师生宣布的这件事。

也是因此，Herbert Attwell从运动不突出成绩也一般的无名小卒，一跃成为全校的风云人物。不少女孩第一次留意到她们的身边还有个英俊但不聒噪，但有时也会表现出恰到好处的粗鲁的绅士。她们都想与他攀谈几句，而Herbert更在意Arnold不知什么时候塞在他手里的纸条。

“她去哪儿了？我刚刚还看到她。”他转头问身边的朋友，“Arnalda Robinson。”

“你居然想追UP？”他的朋友瞪大了眼睛：“伙计，你还是见好就收吧，你知道她拒绝过多少人吗？伦敦来的贵族小姐跟我们就是不一样。”

“什么是UP？”Arnold一边笑一边问正在解她背后带子的Herbert。

“不可开垦的冻土。”他脱下自己的外套和裤子，被女孩扑倒在了床上。丝绸的睡袍被随意弃置于地，Arnold居高临下地看着他，恶劣地在他身上蹭来蹭去：“真恶劣，你没替我说两句话？那我可要罚你。”

理论上他们在这件事上的经验半斤八两，但Herbert想她也许就是天赋异禀。她自如地上下起伏，毫不羞涩地向他展示自己完美的曲线，宛如优雅的骑手从容地闲庭信步。结束后她在他身边躺下，瓷器般光洁的肌肤贴着他的，厚颜无耻地笑着：“我猜这样的惩罚足够让你印象深刻了。”

“是啊，冻土解冻的时候可真够含水量丰富。”他懒洋洋地半眯着眼睛，任由她小猫一样地在自己身边钻来钻去：“等我去了LSE，我们就能常常见面了——”

“——这也是我要与你商议的。”Arnold爬起来，从床头柜里翻腾出一张纸递给Herbert。

男孩接过，认认真真看完又还给她。他没说话，倒是她先开了口：“Dame Maurice也没有上过大学，这也并不妨碍什么，我想。”然后又是一阵尴尬的沉默，她安静地伏在他的膝上，不曾摘下的眼镜边框硌的他有点疼，头发依旧盘着，上面一排珍珠的温润光泽在昏黄的灯光下显得刺眼。

他把她抱起来，伸手去摘那副眼镜。这一次Arnold没有反抗，顺从地让他摘下放在床头柜上。她闭上眼睛，反正睁着也看不清什么，她把脑袋埋在他的颈窝，放纵自己臣服于欲望和男孩奔涌的怒意——他应当生气的。她感受得到他的攻势多么猛烈，她从一开始就该知道这样的人有多少爱就有多少占有欲，像她自己一样。

Herbert在最后死死压住Arnold，把她的手腕上都掐出了淤青，杜绝她任何挣扎的可能，唯有接受自己赐予的所有这一种选择。而Arnold则报复性地咬上他的肩膀，在嘴里尝到血腥味，她满意而饕足地舔舔嘴角，笑了起来。

Robinson家族的行动总是迅速的，一天后因为叛逆而被送到乡下受罚的女孩就踏上了南下前往伦敦的列车回到了家中。聪明人之间不需要多说什么，他和她都知道去牛津是最稳妥的选择。她从前没有想过，只觉得自己精通拉丁语和希腊语，对历史和政治如数家珍，管家算账的能力也被祖父母称道，已经是同辈中的翘楚，离开了家庭的支持也能过得很好，但到了乡下，见识了真正的生活，她突然又发现自己什么都不会了。

她不会操纵机器，不会推销，不会誊抄上千份文书而不出错，即使做家庭主妇，她也不会洗衣做饭。隐瞒身份从底层士兵做起更不现实，她的高度近视让她离了眼镜什么都看不清，上战场也只有送死的份。

某种程度上来说，Herbert的妥协让她觉得一时的忍耐也不是对尊严的折损。历史上哪个伟人在成就一番事业之前没有暂时的消沉？只要这份忍耐是有回报的，那么就不算全无价值。更何况去牛津还能短暂地摆脱家族控制，而且有可能建立自己的人脉，积累一点学历再进军队，这是更稳妥的发展。

回到伦敦，自然少不了父亲的语重心长和母亲的潸然泪下，见她“迷途知返”，他们自然是开心的，因此爽快答应了她要去牛津提前熟悉环境的要求。Arnold乖巧地听从父母的安排，拎着自己的小皮箱搬进了他们的亲戚介绍的医生家中。

这位Appleby医生年过半百，纵然已是十一月，他的别墅仍被深深浅浅的玫瑰环绕，宛如位于一片起起伏伏的红云之中。Arnold的小皮鞋踏上门前的碎石路，就被迎面跑来穿着小斗篷的女孩撞了个满怀。

“太好啦！终于有人来陪我玩了！”女孩仰起脸来看着她，圆圆的脸蛋也像朵小玫瑰，卷发和深褐色的眼睛分外可爱。Arnold被她看着，就觉得心不由自主地柔软起来：“好呀，你可以叫我Arno，你叫什么呢？”

“Robinson小姐，小女淘气，打扰到你了。”借住人家的主人Appleby医生随后出来。他戴了副圆眼镜，看上去和蔼可亲。Arnold把自己的小皮箱交给随后的女佣，笑着摇头：“不打扰的，我父母只有我这一个孩子，我一直很想要一个妹妹。”

斗篷上的毛球球在女孩脸旁边晃，她甜甜地笑起来，眼睛弯成了月牙：“那我太荣幸啦！我叫Humphrey，你可以叫我Humpy。”

“Humphrey？”Arnold下意识重复一句，Appleby医生笑着解释：“我的妻子去得早，这孩子被我惯得不成样子，前几年开始学起古典文学，喜欢上Humphrey这个名字，就非要这么叫，我也只能由着她去。”

Arnold跟着他们一起进了房间，“这里是有客房，也收拾好了，但我私心想让Humpy跟Robinson家的小姐多接触一些，你的表兄提起过，说你学识很渊博但举止又文雅。”Appleby医生温和地跟她讲：“她从小没有母亲教导，完全没有淑女样。如果她太调皮，闹得你不得安宁，你随时可以换到客房去住。”

“我在这样的年纪，也颇让父母头疼，但小孩子总还是活泼些更好。”Arnold彬彬有礼地回答，她略略扫了一眼屋里，这里有不少瓷器和玉器，窗外还挂了一个青铜的风铃，为大部分装饰纹样都是玫瑰的闺房增添了异国风情。“Appleby小姐很喜欢玫瑰吗？”

“不，这是亡妻生前最喜欢的花，”Appleby医生凝望窗外的眼神变得忧伤，像是看到了无限的远方：“她很希望生个玫瑰花儿一样的女孩，但她……上帝可能觉得我太幸运了，于是在赐我另一位天使的时候将她召了回去。”

Arnold没想到这样，一时不知道如何回话，倒是Humphrey先解了围：“爸爸，你快出去吧，我要跟Arno玩了。”小女孩耐不住性子，先闹了起来。Appleby医生微笑着点点头：“那我就不干预淑女们的谈话了，你们好好玩。”

等父亲一出门，Humphrey就立刻凑过来：“爸爸和他的学生哥哥都说你读过好多好多书，知道好多有意思的故事，是真的吗？”

“不算特别多吧。”Arnold笑盈盈摸摸她的小卷毛。“你想听什么故事？”

“我听的故事里，都是公主嫁给王子的，我觉得好无聊啊。”Humphrey甩脱了黑色的小皮鞋，躺在床上滚来滚去：“公主什么都有了，干嘛一定要嫁给王子。我以后就不嫁，我要嫁给我喜欢的人。”

Arnold看她撅着小嘴发誓的样子，伸手刮了刮她的鼻子：“你才这么小，就有喜欢的人了？”

“现在还没有嘛，”Humphrey吐吐舌头：“我要多方比较，只有最英俊的男人，才能获得我的芳心。”

看她装小大人的样，Arnold一个没忍住笑出了声。Humphrey不知道她笑什么，凑过来钻进她怀里：“Arno，你这么大了，有喜欢的人吗？是什么样的呀？是王子吗？”

Arnold好不容易止住笑，以五指为梳，给Humphrey梳着小卷毛：“我啊，我喜欢的人不是王子，”忽然间，她想起初见那天Herbert的话，语调不由得温柔了起来：“他是首相，他会成为首相的。”


	3. Chapter 3

当晨光透过窗帘，落在铺着白色丝绸床单的大床上时，Arnold眨了眨眼醒了过来。她低头看看，怀里是一只小团子。Humphrey抓着她的衬衣，头缩在她的胸前，呼吸平稳均匀，长而卷翘的睫毛一颤一颤。

她没有出声惊扰这样安恬平静的一幕，Humphrey让她的心难得地柔软了起来。Arnold从前很讨厌小孩子，男孩们吵闹而又粗鲁，女孩则各个呆板无趣。而在乡下时，看到那些鼻涕挂下来的泥球，她几乎要用全部的修养克制住呕吐的欲望。但Humphrey完全不同，她乖巧可爱，即使是叽叽喳喳地绕着自己，也恰到好处地属于“活泼”而不是“野蛮”。更别提她远超常人的天赋，仅仅是Appleby医生偶尔教一点，她就能在如此年纪以拉丁语和自己流利对话了，而当学习一些新的谚语时，Humphrey又从不说话，只认真听她讲解。

“Timeo Danaos et dona ferentes，经常会被粗略地翻译成小心希腊人的糖衣炮弹。但背后的故事，就是我们今天读的这一篇了。”头一天晚上睡前Arnold给Humphrey读了特洛伊木马的故事，并且最后还教了她一些拉丁语和希腊语。Humphrey乖乖听完，然后评价：“Helen真的那么漂亮吗？即使她曾经那么美，这场战争打了十年，她也会老吧，为什么这两个国家还要继续为她打仗？”

“因为她是一个借口，希腊要的是特洛伊重要地理位置和贸易权益，所以发动了这场战争。”Arnold解释，“Helen只是历史的注脚而已，美女的存在让历史不那么乏味了。”

“幸亏我没有叫Helen，我可不愿意变成这样。以后我要自己决定，选择我喜欢的人，才不要跟着战争胜利者。”Humphrey在她身上爬了爬，又想起一个重要问题：“为什么她又美貌又出身高贵，还富有才华，最后也不能自己决定婚姻？我该不会也这样吧？”

Arnold笑笑，浅浅地吻了一下她的额头：“Helen是两千年前的人了，你不会这样的。”

“你要保证，Arnold。”Humphrey抱住对方的脖子开始撒娇，这个小机灵鬼，知道她最喜欢被称呼为这个名字，所以Arnold也只能不无宠溺地刮刮她的鼻子：“我保证，Humpy，现在晚安了。”

外面鸟鸣啁啾，Arnold戴上了眼镜。今天是入学日，不出意外会是她的表哥跟Appleby医生一起送她。

想到要见她的表哥，Arnold就不禁扶额。他比她大十岁，已经取得了医师和药师的资格证，但不够聪明，所有科目都是低分压线刚好通过。他因为家族遗传的近视戴着眼镜，看上去有些木讷，不太爱说话，总是站在一边，也没什么志向和规划。但他是她父母理想的婚姻人选，他们认为他忠诚可靠，收入稳定，不会受到经济危机或战争的影响。

“我爸爸说，医生哥哥是个很可靠的人，他一定会对爱情忠贞不贰的。”晚上跟Humphrey抱怨时，小女孩安慰她：“虽然他确实当不了首相。”

那种一眼就能看到自己几十年后的生活对Arnold毫无吸引力。然而同之前对恋爱和婚姻的抵触不同，现在她开始怀有了一种隐秘的期待。这种期待像疯长的绿色藤蔓一样缠绕着她，深深扎根在她的心脏里。有火顺着藤蔓燃烧起来，她感觉有些渴，轻轻地把Humphrey的小脑袋放在枕头上，自己悄无声息地起来，赤脚走到浴室坐进浴缸，打开水龙头。

水很快就没过了胸口，Arnold闭上眼睛放空思绪，尽量不考虑更加复杂的问题，让大脑一片空白。但那个男孩的一切还在影响着她，她拒绝承认这是什么心理冲击，虽然确实，在某些时候她会想到Herbert和能定义他的那些他留给她的感官印象，但这不意味着她属于了某个男人或是怎样，Arnold痛恨被那么想。

“Arnold？”Humphrey不知道什么时候也醒来了，她趴在门口：“你不是昨天晚上才洗过澡吗？”

“今天早晨起来，有点紧张，出了很多汗。”Arnold撒了个小谎，她很确定不该对Humphrey谈论更进一步的话题。“我洗完了，等等我们一起去换衣服吧。”

牛津贝莉学院，作为牛津唯一建立之初就招收女性的学院（对应的男性学院则是贝列奥尔），几百年来一直以培养足以为贤妻良母的贵族女子为己任。曾经有教育学家说过：“如果你教育一个男孩举止良好，你是在培养一位贤人；如果你教育一个女孩，你是在造福整个下一代。”因此许多名门望族或者高官富商尤为青睐这里毕业的妻子，她们亦不辜负众人的期待，相夫教子，将全家照料妥当。而文官的招募也常常在这里进行，人们相信治国如理家，受过良好教育的女性能将一切政府事宜打理的井井有条，她们比起男人又更多了隐忍和顺从的品质，因此不会发生文官权力盖过民选官员的情况。

也是因此，贝莉的姑娘们从不在衣着打扮上争奇斗艳。开学日上，所有人都穿着黑色的过膝长裙，配着同色的皮鞋，头上的发带也是黑的。除了校门口略有喧嚣，大家都安静地穿行在郁郁葱葱的树丛里。

Arnold下了车，牵着Humphrey的手走进校园。这里到宿舍还有一点距离，她们可以再相处一段时间。她不爱说话的实习医生表哥就跟在他们后面拎着行李箱，让她俩能好好地再玩一会儿。

突然一个足球飞来，Humphrey被砸了一下，朝后踉跄了几步摔倒在Arnold身上开始哭。始作俑者是两个小男孩，见惹祸了赶忙上前道歉。戴眼镜的那个抱了球跑掉了，剩下一个愣在那里，呆呆地眨着眼睛，伸手给Humphrey想要擦眼泪，被Arnold“啪”地一下打掉了。

经此一事，Arnold不再放心让Humphrey走着，她自己拎上了行李箱，让表哥抱着Humphrey一起来到了宿舍门前。看Humphrey还撅着小嘴，泪盈于睫，Arnold不免有些担心：“还疼吗？”

Humphrey摇摇头：“我就是还不知道那个男生的名字，生气。”

“我带你去问。”一直一言不发的男人突然开口了，跟Arnold礼貌而略有尴尬地互相告别，又抱着Humphrey走了。

刚一出门Humphrey就拼命踢腿：“放我下来！”她双脚一落地就捶了对方好几拳：“你是一只猪！不是你说很喜欢Arnold的嘛！不是你因为她回心转意高兴到连话都说不清，所以请爸爸让她来借宿，创造多多接触的机会嘛！Arnold一点儿都不喜欢你！她以后嫁给别人就没法跟我在一起了！”她气得把Arnold让她保守的秘密名字都说出来了。

“我配不上她啊。”男人摸摸她的头顶自嘲地说了一句。幸好这时刚刚那个闯祸的小男孩其实一直跟着他们，见Arnold离开了，又凑了上来：“这个是Martin的女朋友送他的，我就抢来了这一颗，给你啦，你这么可爱，不能总是哭呀。”

他把手里的糖塞到了Humphrey的手里。这糖的包装很漂亮，是时下流行的赛璐璐，光下由粉到蓝的过渡像极了蝴蝶翅膀，烫金的花体字写着比利时进口。但Humphrey却一扭头：“我才不要，你给我剥开。”

男孩没生气，一笑露出两颗可爱的虎牙：“好呀。”他三下五除二剥开了糖纸，把里面的水果硬糖递给了Humphrey：“这个很好吃的，Martin说，为了吃到这个糖他愿意去比利时工作。”

Humphrey对此嗤之以鼻：“你的朋友真蠢，相比起来，我的就聪明多了。”小女孩拿过去了那张漂亮的糖纸：“不过我可以勉为其难地让你做我的朋友。你父母在哪里上班？你在温切斯特读书吗？我家住在黑索米尔，你可以去找我玩。”

“我只是来跟着爸爸参加一个学术会议啦，后天就回伦敦去，恐怕不能找你玩。”男孩的笑容像小太阳一样，Humphrey又生气了：“你怎么可以这样！你拿球砸了我！如果你不找我玩我就告诉Arnold去！”

“可是我们以后还会有机会再见面的啊。”男孩无辜地说道，这才让Humphrey重新高兴起来：“真的吗？一言为定！”

“是，女士。”


	4. Chapter 4

4.

（牛津部分学院和专业有秋季入学和次年春季入学两种学制。我没有查到贝列奥尔学院的入学规则，但个人假设贝莉因为在这里变成了女生学院，所以有两个入学时间，这样学生不用等半年不耽误嫁人）

这一年的雪来得很早，大约刚刚正式入学后没几天就开始飘起了雪花。雪花细细碎碎的，落在地上转瞬即逝。

“这里的雪好小。”Frances从窗口探回身：“落地就化了。”

她是Arnold的室友，漂亮得像最巧夺天工的工艺品，浅金色的头发，蓝宝石一样的大眼睛，骨瓷一样细腻洁白的皮肤，害羞时脸颊两侧有隐隐的粉色透出来。她说话声音很小，举止端庄，文静娴雅，大部分时间都在看书。Frances性格温柔，而Arnold因为大了半岁的缘故又很谦让，她们跟其他女生宿舍不一样，现在还没有爆发任何冲突。

“我从小到大看到的雪都是这样的，没见过几次大雪。”Arnold躺在床上不想起来：“你快回来吧，小心感冒。”

“好可惜啊，”Frances缩回来，鼻尖冻得通红。她眼睛亮亮的，睫毛一闪一闪像蝴蝶的翅膀：“我小时候在苏格兰的外公家，大约四五岁吧。苏格兰的雪很大，下完了之后外公家旁边的荒原整个会变成白的，河里的水也会冻起来。我家的一个老仆人就带我去堆雪人，不过我就喜欢穿着我的小红斗篷到处跑，没人管我，自由自在。”

“那你夏天怎么不跑啊。”Arnold随口问了一句，她的脑海里不知道为什么突然出现了一幅画面：浅灰色的天幕上厚重的云垂下来，下面是一望无际的荒原，河水停止了流动，结了冰。河床里黑色的大圆石上覆盖着厚厚的白雪，而远处一点红色格外醒目，上下跃动着，像一团火，又像马上就要飞起来。

“Arnold？Arnold？”

Frances的喊声把她拉回现实，她抱歉地笑了笑：“我像你那么大的时候是在家里的庄园，每天学一些钢琴和礼仪，不如你有意思。”

“我一直胆小，好像是妈妈给我讲过有狼，我就不敢夏天去了。”Frances安静地笑起来：“其实外公还想教我打猎呢，但是小兔子小鸟都很可爱，我下不了手的，所以我不学开枪。”

“我倒是想学。”Arnold换衣服速度很快：“对了，听说国防部在剑桥招了人，今天又要来牛津了？我看虚假和平恐怕要维持不住多久。”

“不知道。”Frances摇摇头：“我以前没系统学习过希腊语，最近一直在补课，没有关注这些事情。再说我们也才刚上一年大学，现在就考虑找工作，有点太早了吧。”

Arnold拎起书包，等她一起出门。“那我去看看，你去图书馆吧，我上次跟你说的《希腊神话通解》对学习很有用，它不外借，你要赶紧抢到手。”

送走了Frances，Arnold又打了两个哈欠，起身去梳头化妆。她换了一件厚实的斗篷，里面是深蓝色的骑马装，方便雪天活动。没想到一下楼，就见到了自己意料之外的人。

“Herbert！”她上去解救了被两个小女孩围攻的少年，“Humpy！你们怎么在一起？”

“Jumbo的爸爸去开会没空管她，所以我带她一起来找你玩。”Humphrey把个子略矮，有着圆圆小脸和小肚子的女孩拉过来，同时嫌弃地看了Herbert一眼：“至于这个LSE的为什么会来找你，我可不知道。”

Jumbo笑起来甜甜的，像极了热巧克力里慢慢融化的棉花糖。“Arnold，你好呀，我叫Frederica，但Humpy叫我Jumbo。”她的声音软软糯糯，在微冷的空气里弥散开了。

Arnold牵起来Humphrey的手，给了Herbert一个眼色。少年心领神会，抱起来了Jumbo。小女孩在他怀里像个球一样扭了扭，还是乖乖地抱住了他的脖子。两人一起并肩走着，聊了聊近来的一些人和事。

Humphrey一直气鼓鼓地走在旁边，小毛毡靴把地上还没化的雪块踢起来。Jumbo倒是很快忘记了自己被LSE的学生抱着，头埋在Herbert的肩膀上睡着了。

“你怎么来这里？”她问Herbert，语气平淡得有些刻意。“不提前为课业做些准备吗？”

“我在报社找了个低级的实习工作，赚点生活费。”男孩没有纠结她有点冷漠的态度：“你应该见见我朋友，她虽然年纪不大也没读过书，但是说话做事都很厉害。”

“她？”Arnold敏锐地捕捉到了细节，皱起了眉头。

“她已经结婚了，苏格兰姑娘，但比修养比你差的远。”Herbert忍着笑：“她的丈夫也在牛津呢。”

Arnold不想承认自己偷偷松了一口气：“能带我去见见她吗？”

实习生们的工作生活环境很差，一间逼仄的半地下室，这里跟Arnold见过的那些知名记者和大报政治编辑的休息室简直有着天壤之别：透过墙纸可以看到裂缝和渗水的水管留下的痕迹，下面是无数的一次性水杯，旁边是一盆枯死的植物。这里又湿又冷，霉变的气息扑面而来，Arnold被熏到差点打了个踉跄，Humphrey和Jumbo更是哭了起来，拒绝待下去。

“Malcia！我回来了，你去外面透透气吧！”Herbert叫了一声，一个扎着马尾，操着浓重苏格兰口音的女孩跑上来：“你他妈不是去找女朋友了吗？”

Humphrey和Jumbo躲在了Arnold后面，而Arnold打量着这个看起来比自己还小一点的女孩子。被这样打量着，Malcia倒是不好意思了：“你好呀，Herbert的女朋友……”她的气势汹汹消失了，变成心虚的轻声细语，像是在刻意模仿这里的女孩。

“你好呀。我叫Arnold，Arnold Robinson。”她伸出手跟Malcia握了握：“很高兴认识你。”

Malcia局促了起来：“嗯……”她低下头扭着廉价的黑布衣角。Herbert打了圆场：“我回来替班，你就让Arnold带你去四处看看吧。”

“少说屁话了，你不跟你的妻子女儿们多待会儿？”Malcia翻了个白眼：“男人果然都靠不住。”

“我没有……”Herbert分辩。

“我不是！”Humphrey气得跳起来说拉丁语。她的小拳头打在Herbert身上，而Jumbo被晃醒了，起床气让小球球哇哇大哭起来。

Arnold忍不住咬着嘴唇笑。一片雪花安静地落下来，落在她的发梢上。


End file.
